chance encounter
by xellosalina
Summary: RanmaInu crossover CHAPTER 7 NOW HERE Kagome meets someone who has more romance problems then she does, what will happen?
1. encounter 1

This story is for the four people who actually reviewed to tell me that they were interested. Since this is the ff.net copy my thanks go to  
  
Bloody-Neko and Anime-Dork  
  
thanks for the support and hope i don't dissapoint you with this story  
  
i have the first three or four chapters already written but i am not happy with the second chapter so i am going to play with it this next week and see if i can make it better  
  
YES i know that they live in different cities and yes i know that Ranma doesn't look excatly like Inuyasha but they do look a lot alike and they have the same jap va and they act a lot alike too....just bare with me. this is my first non- yaoi so help support me ok?  
  
This story is going to be Kagome and Ranma centered, though i am working on a strong friendship not a relationship. maybe if i am begged enough i can change it but right now they aren't going to like eachother for a little bit. and any spelling errors are my fault since i use notepad and it doesn't have a spellcheck.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
As Kagome made her way through the park she muttered continously about the problem with men.  
  
"Honestly it wasn't like I encourage Kouga to think I am his woman. You would think by the way Inuyashya acts that I hang all over him and slather Kouga with kisses. But am I allowed to get angry when he dissappears with Kikyo? Oh no. None of my business, that is what I am told."  
  
Seeing a male sitting causally sprawled on a bench she paused and pointed at him.  
  
"What is it with you men? Are we women just a source for your amusment? Just go around claiming us, not even noticing our feelings." Kagome ranted on not even noticing the way he had shrunk in his seat when she first started talking to him. She also didn't notice how his expression went sour as she mentioned men not noticing her feelings.  
  
"I mean really," she stopped pointing at him and started walking again. "Is it too much for us to ask that you actually stop and not have us point out our feelings. And then if we do like you WE have to point it out and embarress ourselves..." She was about to go on about how Inuyasha treated her when she heard his voice from behind her.  
  
"Oi, Oi, Oi. What do you mean we men don't notice your feelings? What about you women, eh? Always falling for us for the wrong reasons and we can't get rid of you with a crowbar."  
  
"A crowbar? What..." She trailed off as she spun around to yell at Inuyasha only to find that it wasn't Inuyasha standing behind her with an annoyed expression, but someone who looked amazingly like him. He didn't seem to notice as he continued with a rant of his own that she was staring at him with a startled expression.  
  
"See this cute guy and see him win a fight or so and fall in love with him, start acting like he is your man even if he doesn't give a flip about you. Get a clue." Then he seemed to forget all about her subject, her rant, even her for the moment. "So what if I beat her in a fight? Does that mean I am automatically suppose to fall in love with her? And so what if my Pop doesn't care how many girls I am going to have to marry? Am I suppose to be nice and fall in love with them as well? And...." He trailed off as he finally noticed the glazed look she was giving him.   
  
"What? You're the one that started it."  
  
Kagome snapped herself out of her daze and put her hands up in apology.  
  
"Sorry, Sorry. It's just that you look almost exactly like the one I was ranting about. Startled me there for a few seconds."  
  
Barely glancing at her he turned to walk off.  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to at least going to even notice my apology? It's rather rude to just walk off like that."  
  
"What was rude was you pointing at some random man and accusing him of all the wrongs the guys in your life have done." He then started walking, not even turning his head toward her as he answered her.   
  
Making a growling noise under her breath she followed right behind him.  
  
"Well I am so sorry that I am having a bad day. It wouldn't hurt you to have some manners. After all, it is not like you would know how it is to be a girl, having to deal with guys!"  
  
She almost collided with his back as he came to an abrupt stop. When he quickly turned around he bent so that they were nose to nose.  
  
"Look lady, you have no idea what you are talking about. Not only do I have to put up with obsessive females, but I also have to put up with the males obsessed with those females. You think you have it bad," he made a rude gesture, "You ought to try living in my house hold for a day or so."  
  
Glaring into the purple eyes that were so like Inuyasha's human eyes it was hard for her to remember that this guy who looked and acted like Inuyasha, wasn't.  
  
"Eh? My boyfriend is jealous too, even though I am not suppose to get jealous when he takes off somewhere with his last girfriend. I can't even be nice to Kouga for him accusing me of being more than friends. Not to mention Hojou. He almost sliced him up when we were doing a play. And then he doesn't even want me to come home so I can do my school work. We won't even talk about how mad he gets when Miroku gets in a grope. But, Sango takes care of him then." She stopped when she noticed he had truned and walked off again.  
  
Growling again, she flounced off in the oppisite direction, determined to tell Inuyasha he didn't get much better in his next life.  
  
She was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't hear the commotion behind her when a yellow and black blur tackled the boy she had just been talking to, accusing him of cheating on Akane.  
  
*********************  
  
give me some reviews?? don't i deserve them? 


	2. encounter 1 12

this chapter is up early mostly because my demented sister in rl, priestessmykala, came and sat on me until i gave up what i had written in my handy dandy notebook. *sighes* i promised her that i would post the next chapter if she lent me some food, so here is the next part.   
  
and i also apologize for the lack of descriptions in this story but i thought that since we all know, or should know, what Ranma and Co look like and what Inuyasha and Co look like that i would just give some vauge discriptions and it would be good enough. that way i can focus more on the story.   
  
and before i forget,,,i use notepad so any grammer and spelling mistakes are my own fault.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
She had been in her time for three days now, so it was almost time for Inuyasha to come after her. Since she still had a few hours left she decided to walk in the park now that she was calmer than she was the last time she had been there. Even when she was in the past and it was all nature, she didn't get much time to just look and enjoy the way the trees bloomed or the way they swayed in the breeze.  
  
Without realizing it, she had come close to the bench where she had seen the boy that looked like Inuyasha a couple of days before. She reached that thought the same time she saw him sitting there just as he had three days before. She was going to throw her nose up in the air and ignore him, Inuyasha reincarnation or not, when she saw the bruises on his face and neck that hadn't been there the last time she saw him. Instanly forgetting their fight she hurried over to him to kneel on the bench next to him.  
  
She gently touched one of the larger bruises on the side of his neck, not noticing the look of shock that came over his face as she sat her book bag down so she could turn his face from side to side.  
  
"How cruel. Wha..What happened?"  
  
"It was all your fault." He said as he jerked his face out of her hands.  
  
"MY fault? And how do you see the fact that you got beat up is my fault." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and sat down next to him.   
  
"If you hadn't stopped to pick a fight with me then Ryoga wouldn't have thought I was cheating on Akane." He replied, turning to face her, expression annoyed.   
  
"And so you got beat up for that?" She looked at him calmly.  
  
He stopped, silent for the moment, then turned away with a slight blush across his cheeks.  
  
"Well, he looks worse than I do. I usually heal fast but we really didn't hold anything back."   
  
She stook up and looked down at him for a moment, then swept her eyes across the park. Behind the bench was a small wooded area and her eyes lit up, spotting the patch of herbs she was looking for.   
  
"Stay here for a minute." She told him and left him with her book bag to go pick the herbs.  
  
"Hey wait!" She heard him call out from behind her but ignored him as she knelt to pick the herbs heedless to the grass stains that were sure to come upon her knees. Traveling with Inuyasha, it had become second nature to keep both modern medicine and natural medicine handy.  
  
If indeed he did get beat up because of her, she could at least make him something to help it heal faster. It only took her a few minutes to get the amount she needed, so she headed the short distance back to where he was sitting at.  
  
As she came around to the front of the bench it was to see him glaring at a small black pig with a yellow cloth around its neck.  
  
"I'm not doing nothing." He muttered almost under his breath. The little pig squealed in a disbeleaving noise.  
  
"Oh, how cute." After shoving the herbs at the pigtailed boy, she picked up the pig ignoring its kicking legs and frustrated expression.  
  
"Is he a pet of yours?" She asked as she snuggled the pig close, it going still with a resigned snort.  
  
"Heh, you could say something like that." She didn't see the pig get a furious expression but felt it start to squirm again, frantically trying to get to the others direction.  
  
"What's wrong, P-chan?" He asked, tone mocking, poking a finger at the pig.   
  
"Ah, that's right. We were so busy fighting the other day that I didn't introduce myself."  
  
She bowed slightly, unknowingly putting the pig closer to the finger the pigtailed boy was still pointing.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It's short and i am evil but i have to go on an errand and it is time to go. i will try to post the rest on my next day off which is in two days. So don't hate me too much ok?   
  
Replies to beloved reviewers  
  
Priestessmykala: i just wuv my sister....so sorry that i forgot to share this one time. and i did share once i realized i forgot to didn't i?   
  
Dark Koorime 0-0: glad i can spread the cheer....hope you don't hate me after this   
  
Mayumi Yuy: glad you love it and here you go  
  
Shadow Leafz: *sigh* i so worried that people wouldn't like it so i am glad you think it is great. and here is your update too.....  
  
Wayfarer-redemption: i love inuyasha and ranma 1\2 too...i was surprised there wern't more crossovers than what there are. and right at this moment i have to get them to be friends first. maybe if i am asked enough i will put them together, but not right now  
  
I'm Crazy: i am crazy too....or atleast that is what people tell me once they get to know me. I am glad you like it and this story just sorta popped into my head at work and wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote it down. i hope i don't mess up the ch too much. 


	3. encounter 2

I am SO sorry that i didn't get this out sooner than i thought that i would. I have no excuse except for the fact that i am lazy. This should be a nice Easter present for those of you waiting for this. Though i was kinda disapointed that i didn't get any death threats, well not really. Hope you like it.   
  
Respose to reviews are at the end where i firmly belive they belong. and any spelling and grammer mistakes are mine because i use notepad with no spell check.  
  
hope you enjoy  
  
"I'm Kag-" A sudden pained shout made her back straighten up. The black pig had bitten the other's finger and he was busy shaking his hand back and forth trying to dislodge its hold.  
  
Giving a little cry of alarm, she reached over intending to grab onto the pig and help pull it off. But before she could do that the boy had it by the bandanan, giving it an evil eye. Kagome jerked her hands back.  
  
"My what a vilent little pig." She eyed the pig in distrust not sure if it would attack her as it had the pigtailed boy, who she still didn't know the name of she reminded herself. "Maybe I should take you home and have you for dinner since you aren't tame."  
  
"No can do. As amusing as the picture is, Akane would be sad if she didn't see P-chan again." Tucking the blushing pig under his arm, he turned his attention to her again. "Look lady, in the two times we've met, both times I end up getting into fights. I would rather not meet up with you again, if it's all the same with you." As he turned to walk away he added one last thing. "Besides I already have more women than I can really handle."   
  
He then walked off leaving her speachless for half a second before she realized he was getting the last word.  
  
"Hey, who said I wanted to be a part of your harem of troubles? All I was going to do was help patch you up, be polite, introduce myself and probably never see you again." Again he didn't even bother to answer her, continuing to walk on. Agravated, she scooped up a rock off of the pathway and let it bounce lightly off of his head. It didn't even make him pause. "As if I want him as a part of my men problems. I need another man on my list like I need another hole in my head."  
  
Kagome watched as he walked off with the squirming pig under his arm, saying somethig about hot water and payback. She then looked down to the scattered herbs, sighing. Knew it would turn out like this somehow. Can't have him in his past life and don't want him in his present life.   
  
She knelt down and picked up the herbs, determined to go ahead and fix them for the next time Inuyasha and the gang got into a fight. It was best to forget all about the other Inuyasha and concentrate on the one she traveled with.   
  
AN: I was going to stop there and make you beg in your reviews for the next part, but i figured you needed a treat since i didn't post when i was suppose to  
  
She still hadn't been able to tell Inuyasha she had found his possible reincarnation, she thought to herself as she walked home. Even thought they looked, acted and spoke the same. It scared her a little to realize that at some point Inuyasha would die. Hopefully it will be after I die. I don't think I could live through him dying.  
  
She felt tears in her eyes and her heart clench at the thought of a blood covered Inuyasha and her hovering not being able to do anything but watch him die.  
  
That thought ran around in circles in her head then came to a stop when a different thought dropped in.  
  
Inuyasha find out that there was another type of Inuyasha running around?  
  
Her mind pictured him tracking the poor guy down and challenging him to a duel to find out which one was the strongest.   
  
Pictured Inuyasha beating the pigtailed boy down and stomping on him laughing as he waved his sword at her in victory.  
  
Ok so maybe I won't tell him about the guy that I met. I mean it is not like we are really going to see eachother again. I'll just avoid that park and I will not bump into him again. Problem solved.  
  
Nodding her head in agreement with her thoughts she went into her house to tend to the herbs still in her arms and get ready to jump in the well before Inuyasha decided to come back and get her.  
  
Respose to reviews at ff.net:  
  
Kachie: OK....1 for ranma/kag...sorry i didn't update sooner, i have not excuse   
  
Itaki-chan: I have lots of ideas for this story and i already have the next part written i just have to type it up. oh and thanks for adding me to your favorites list, you boosted my ego quite a bit when i saw that *preens*  
  
Animegirl123: LOL isn't it fun to finally find one that you have been hunting for?  
  
deadly Thorn: here is your update, hopefully this part will be even better than the last part.  
  
Priestessmykala: *sniffs* still stinks does it? then don't smell at it, read it. maybe it will get better if you do that. And it is fun to be evil everyonce in a while.   
  
One-Winged Yagami: *chokes* i actually like that idea seeing as to how i don't care for kikyo or akane either. and that is 2 for a Ran/Kag. hmmm what do you mean by both reincarnations? pair her up with both of them?  
  
BloodRoseOTDemon: here is your update and i am glad you think it is cool.  
  
I want to thank those who have me on their author alert :BloodRoseOTDemon, wayfarer-redemption, Dark Koorime 0-0:   
  
and those who have me on their favorites:diamond,Anime-Dork,itaki-chan  
  
I felt a happy sensation in my chest when i saw people actually liked this story enough to actually put me on their lists. 


	4. encounter 3

I apologize early for such a long wait and for it to be so short but i am having a hard time concentrating on this story. I had more to it but I couldn't get it to fit in right.   
  
Well it seems most people want it to be a Ranma/Kagome pairing. I am not telling who this ends up as, you'll just have to read and see. but if it turns out that it is not who you wanted it to be, remember there is another crossover stuck in my brain.   
  
And i now have a Beta. My thanks to Blaze Tiger for beta-ing and putting up with the long wait.   
  
on ff.net  
  
Ranma/Kag:7  
  
Inu/Kag:3  
  
Kagome sighed as she left school, leaving her friends behind on cleaning duty. It seemed as if every time she came back, school got harder and harder. She kicked a rock on the sidewalk. What did she need algebra for in life anyways? Maybe she could recite her lessons to the demons in the Feudal Era so she could bore them to death instead of wasting her arrows. So consumed was she in her own thoughts, she didn't even notice the sounds of a fight until she was right in the middle of the fight.  
  
"Ha, Ranma, take that," shouted an unfamiliar male voice.  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome looked towards the source of the voice only to see an object coming at her.  
  
Her attention seemed to narrow down to the piece of metal flying at her head, and as it was about to hit her; she was knocked to the ground by something heavy landing on top of her.  
  
"Hey are you...You!? What are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something? The last thing I need is another stalker." Stated a vaguely familiar voice.  
  
"Ow Ow Ow." Kagome's hand went to her lower back, certain she now had some more scrapes to show for her inattention. What? Her head came up fast at the words, as she had recognized the voice of the person speaking as the rude boy from the park.  
  
"Stalking? I'll have you know I go to school right around the corner, over there." She pointed vaguely with one hand as she shoved him off her with the other.  
  
As he fell on his butt, she looked at the guy he was fighting. He was tall, with long black hair, a pair of glasses perched on top of his head, and wearing an unusual Chinese outfit. What was the rude boy doing fighting with him?  
  
"At least I know this time it isn't my fault," she muttered under her breath as she got to her feet, ignoring the boy across from her who was also coming to his feet.  
  
"What's this Ranma? You know this girl?" The longhaired boy was now was peering at Kagome through his glasses.  
  
"You know, she kinda looks like your...." his voice trailed off as the boy, now known as Ranma, yelled and charged at him, throwing punches.  
  
She heard something about chestnuts and decided she was so out of there.  
  
'Chestnuts?' she thought to herself, 'they were fighting over food?'  
  
She heard running footsteps behind her, so she stopped and turned her head to look behind her. Her eyes widened as she saw Ranma closing in on her fast.  
  
What now?  
  
She looked over his shoulder to see another metal object coming her way. She felt arms go around her, and experienced the sensation of herself being bodily moved out of the way.  
  
Her eyes became wider still, as she saw the metal thing crash into the concrete wall, where she had been walking, and crumble under the force of the impact.  
  
No way!  
  
But he is human, isn't he? Maybe he's a youkai? No, he doesn't have that kind of energy, it was different than most humans, but definitely not youkai. A shard? Nope, there's no presence of those either. Ranma set her down, actually dropped her, onto one of the benches that lined the street. Letting out a breathless 'Ooff', she looked up at him.  
  
"Is he for real? There's no way a normal person can hit that hard." An 'are-you-kidding?' look crossed his face. "They can? Why are the two of you fighting over food anyway?"  
  
"Food? We aren't fighting over food!"  
  
By this time, Kagome was ready to wash her hands of him. She knew when he was running at the other boy, he had been yelling something about chestnuts.  
  
"You were the one yelling about food when you attacked him, I didn't just imagine it."  
  
"Why am I even talking to you? You do nothing but cause me trouble." He slashed an arm through the air. "Stay away from me, I don't need the extra fights added to the ones I have now." He turned to go back to his fight with Mousse when he felt the girl grab onto the back of his shirt.   
  
"What?" He snapped at her as he turned back around. Kagome had her head down so that her hair covered her eyes; her shoulders were shaking.  
  
Gulping, his eyes going wide, he took half a step back. "You're not going to start crying are you?" He asked nervously. She didn't answer, but her head shook slowly from one side to the other and her hands clenched into a tighter fist around his red shirt. 'Aww, man, she is going to cry. Why do they always do this to me?' He sighed hard and was about to apologize when her head snapped up. Oh yeah, there were tears in her eyes, but tears of rage. He could feel her aura flare up with her rage; an invisible wall of flames that seemed to surround her.   
  
"What is wrong with you? You have some nerve accusing me of getting you into trouble when it looks like you do that just fine on your own," she yelled, pointing at the approaching figure, who was running right for Ranma. "It would serve you right if I held you down so he could beat you up."  
  
Ranma had started cringing slightly when she'd first started yelling, but relaxed a bit when he realized she was yelling at him instead of crying on him. Following the direction she was pointing in, he saw Mousse had followed him over to where he had brought the girl to safety.   
  
"Ranma, don't think you are going to get away that easily. If you have a new fiancé, tell Shampoo that the two of you are off," he was shaking his fist in the air as he yelled.  
  
Ranma snarled, "Tell her it's off? I never wanted it on and she is not my fiancé," he pointed towards Kagome's retreating figure, as she had stomped off halfway though Mousse's rant.  
  
Ranma watched her as she walked away, until he caught a movement in the corner of his eye and the fight was on again.  
  
Kagome left, having no idea that Ranma, she now had a name for him, had even noticed she was gone.  
  
"My fault he gets into fights? Ha, as if. Why do I always have to meet guys like that? About the only good thing about this… this Ranma," she choked the name out, " is that he doesn't need me for anything. It's always 'Inuyasha's shard detector; Kouga's woman', even the Thunder Brothers wanted to use me for hair tonic and/or leverage. Miroku just wants something in a short skirt to look at and I am a shard detector for him as well." She sighed heavily, knowing that she didn't mean any of it, but that boy seemed to bring out the worst in her, for some reason.   
  
I wonder why we keep meeting when we are both obviously trying to avoid each other. Maybe if we see each other again, I will see if we can't sit down for a conversation, instead of fighting and bickering like we do.  
  
Response to my lovely reviwers: Chapter 3  
  
favian: it would be interesting to see that pairing too. i don't think i have seen one yet. They are some of my fav ch too  
  
Kitsune-Inochi: LOL i agree with you that Ranma has enough wemon on his tail as it is. and don't forget Kodochi. she is not a fiance' but she sees herself as one i think.  
  
Shampoo-kawaii-little-nek: glad you love it. LOL i can do that too....i hadn't thought of that. maybe i can fit it in.  
  
Kachie: sorry for the wait, here you go  
  
chachi: well the original pairings are always good but it is fun too, but it is fun to pair them up with other people too.  
  
BloodRoseOTDemon: here's the update and i will add your number to the tally.   
  
BlazeTiger: My new beta glomp i think it is safe to say you will be notified when i add another chapter now and i have already given you spoilers.   
  
Lady Rlena: i have no problem with you posting it and i tried to go to the link and it wouldn't let me. think i emailed you, not sure.  
  
Michelle: My other RL sister currently grounded for bad grades. Sorry sis. glad you got to read it though before you got grounded for the second time.   
  
Tyrean: i plan to add another crossover to the list if i can ever get around to it.. glad you like it. thought that i had told everyone why the chapters are so short. it is in the name. Chance ENCOUNTER. one chapter for each encounter. maybe when i get past them just running into eachother and getting along the chapters will get longer.  
  
alli the author: added you vote to the tally. Well at this point Kagome has not told Inu about Ranma for obvious reasons. i still think Inuyasha would win but remember in that scene Kagome doen't know that Ranma has all those funky attacks that would give Inuyasha a run for his money.   
  
Chapter 4 Reviewers:  
  
Kenra: added you to the tally  
  
BlookRoseOTDemon: Thanks for the offer, ohhh you have yahoo, i will add you on maybe i will catch you online.  
  
chachi: Thanks for the offer, i understand not being able to get to the comp when you want to.   
  
i won't tell: sorry about your internet, hope you get it fixed soon. 


	5. almost an encounter or was it?

IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS IS CHAPTER FOUR AND CHAPTER FIVE PUT TOGETHER. Since I have taken so long in getting this out to you, this is my apology and assurance that Blaze Tiger (my beloved beta) will poke the heck out of me if I dare to wait so long again. These have been mostly written for a while and I do have more that I hope to get out this next week or so. I am also sorry for not taking the time to reply to all the reviews that I have gotten even though I know it has been a long time since I added a chapter to this story. I have not given up on this story, and as long as you review and let me know that you like it, I have a lot of ideas that BT and I are kicking around. So be sure to review to make me feel loved. And I will reply to ALL the reviews in the next chapter.

It was afternoon, right after school and Kagome was heading home. If she didn't get home soon, Inuyasha was going to come get her. She had been able to stay for four days this time and had taken five tests, most of them make-up tests. Apparently, this time her grandfather had said she had a brain tumor that was the contagious sort. It aggravated her just thinking of it; the looks she'd gotten, how people had talked about her. She took a deep breath. None of that was really important, she just had to pass her tests and collect the jewel shards. So cheer up, she told herself. Ah, I know, how about an ice cream, she thought as she spotted a vendor on the street. She hurried her pace, determined to cheer up.

As she bought her ice cream, she noticed people looking at a conflict across the street, so she looked over as well. She felt her whole body flinch, as her eyes seemed to zero in on the two girls tugging one boy, like a wishbone, between the two of them.

Ranma.

The whole street was quiet, as they watched, confused.

"Ranma going on date with Shampoo. Right, Ranma?" The girl with long purple hair and an extra short dress stated, firmly giving Ranma an extra tug her way.

"Ran-Chan promised to come over and try out a new recipe I have," the brown haired girl wearing the boys' uniform said, an over-sized spatula strapped to her back. She tugged extra hard bringing Ranma closer to her side.

"He no want eat your food," the purple haired girl said, once again bringing Ranma to her side with one hand, as she waved a hand at the other girl.

"Why he want your nasty food when he come to Cat Cafe and eat my delicious meat buns?" she finished with a smug tone of voice.

The brown haired girl straightened up fast.

"What do you mean by that? Ran-Chan loves my food and why would he want to go eat at your place anyway? You'll probably just try to slip some kind of potion to him so he'll fall in love with you. He certainly doesn't want to go on a date with a leech like you," the brown haired girl added, getting back at the purple haired girl for her 'nasty food' comment.

Kagome found herself watching in horrified fascination along with everyone else, barely noticing when her ice cream melted, and started dripping down her hand. Throughout all of this, Ranma had maintained a bored look on his face, as if this happened all the time and was nothing to be concerned about.

Well, he did say something about having too many girls after him; this must have been what he was talking about. If this is what he had to go through most of the time, it was no wonder he thought I was after him too, Kagome thought to herself.

The purple haired jumped back at the other girl's words and dropped down into a fighting stance.

"You want fight Shampoo?"

The other girl whipped the enormous spatula off her back. "Fine by me, winner gets Ran-Chan;" she stated, dropping into her own fighting stance.

Both girls had stepped to the side, so that Ranma wasn't in the middle of the fight, and just stared at each other. They were so intent on each other that they didn't even notice when Ranma just shook his head and walked off down the street and vanished around a corner.

Kagome watched him disappear, but a shout drew her attention back to the two girls. The huge spatula girl had charged the purple haired girl, only to have her dodge.

"Kagome?" She jerked her head at the voice. Inuyasha stood next to her in his red haori, complete with his baseball hat, to cover his ears. "What are you doing in this place?" he asked, then grabbed her arm and started pulling her down the street in the opposite direction of the fight.

"Feh, you always take longer and longer to get back whenever we let you come to your era," he stated sulkily as he dragged her off.

"Inu... Inuyasha," she sputtered in protest, trying to look back at the fighting girls, but she was only able to get a brief glimpse of them. The purple haired girl had brought out a pair of what looked like huge maracas and had them crossed to lock together with the over-size spatula; the girls straining against each other almost face to face, making growling noises.

Kagome put up little fight as Inuyasha pulled her around the corner her eyes still trying to keep in sight the two girls fighting.

"Come on, woman, we have to get back so that we can get more jewel shards so we can defeat Naraku. You have been away too long as it is," Inuyasha persisted, tugging harder on her arms. She lost sight of the two girls and started arguing with Inuyasha.

"I haven't even been here that long and you are already trying to get me to go back. Why don't you and the gang go out and try to make some money before we start out? It would be nice if I didn't have to carry my backpack all the time." She flung her arms back, trying to dislodge his grip but he only tightened it, ignoring the fact that she had been heading in the general direction of the shrine anyway.

"You always argue when it is time for you to come back," he stated, still dragging her along. "Why don't you just come and take responsibility for your own actions, for once? You shattered them now you have to go and find them."

Angry, she dug her feet in and pulled back with all of her might, startling him into letting her go and making her fall on her rump in the middle of the sidewalk. She could only be glad that this was a side road and that there was no one there to see them argue.

"Since when have I ever denied that I was the one who shattered it?" yelling now, she pushed away his hand as he tried to help her up. "I don't want to go back right now, so why don't you go back and leave me alone." She got to her feet and started to walk the other way, back to the street.

Inuyasha started to follow her; spouting complaints the whole way.

"I gave you four whole days before coming to get you, isn't that enough time for you to do whatever with the test things? Don't you know how tired I am of hearing Shippo whine about you not being there and how I should come and bring you back? Or listening to Miroku and Sango argue about his perverted ways?

Nope, now come on. You have to come back. I can't take much more of Shippo's whining about you not being there."

Kagome went silent thinking, but not daring to say it, that is Inuyasha for 'I missed you'.

He grabbed her arm again as she almost got to the public street, and started pulling her the other way. "Not this time, you are definitely coming back right now."

Resigned to her fate, and ignoring the fact that she was heading that way to begin with, she was about to stop dragging her heels when they both heard a voice cut through their arguments.

"The girl said she doesn't want to go with you. What kind of man would force a girl to go somewhere unwillingly? Not much of one, I can tell you."

Inuyasha stopped fast and spun to face a tree they were passing.

"What was that? Come down and say that to my face, coward." He kicked the tree with the flat of his foot, making the tree shake violently.

Kagome, knowing whom the voice belonged to, panicked.

"Sit!" Making a startled noise, Inuyasha was planted face first into the sidewalk.

"It's alright Ranma, he is not really forcing me to go, I was going that way anyway," she looked up searching the tree but couldn't see anything because of all the leaves. She waited a few minutes for a reply, but didn't get one. She shrugged and turned to watch Inuyasha struggle up from the sidewalk.

"Woman, what is it with you? You just wait until the day comes when I am not burdened with this stupid necklace." Standing now, he once again grabbed her arm and started pulling her along. This time she didn't resist, feeling almost weak with relief. She really did not want the two of them meeting face-to-face. She didn't think she could put up with _two_ Inuyashas at once.

There was a 'thunking' sound just after Inuyasha had kicked the tree and she turned her head to look back. A red umbrella had fallen to the ground and left a slight dent in the ground. Wondering why Ranma would be carrying around such a thing and not wanting Inuyasha to turn around and investigate, she started keeping up with him instead of having him practically drag her.

"Why are you so far away from the shrine anyway?"

"Eh?"

"You must have walked for hours to get here. It's a good thing your scent is embedded in my nose."

Kagome looked around and realized that she didn't recognize any of the businesses and shops that she had lived around all of her life.

"I don't know."

Inuyasha stopped and crouched down.

"Come on, it'll be quicker going back if we do this my way."

Still confused, she did as he asked and made herself comfortable on his back. As Inuyasha leapt to the top of the building, she noticed a familiar person wearing a red shirt and a pony tail walking back the way they had just come, then they were off, bounding from rooftop to rooftop.

Kagome's mind never stopped all the way back to her house.

What was going on?

How did she end up so far from home?

Could it have something to do with Ranma?

One question that was in the uppermost part of her mind...if that hadn't been Ranma in the tree, then who was it?

These questions ran circles in her head until they finally got to her family's shrine.

She was busy packing her book bag full of food to cook for them while on the road; keeping Inuyasha from playing too rough with Buy; and telling her brother that 'no, Inu-neechan was not supposed to be anywhere near the TV set after what he had done to the last one'..etc. etc.

Oh well... If it were important, it would happen again.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is looooooog overdue. It is my own fault for being lazy about finishing chapters. This is not the only chapter I had sitting around waitng to be finished but I was determined to have one out for you guys for Christmas. I have not given up on this story and there will be more out.

My beta is awesome as she helped me with this chapter when I got lazy again with finishing it.

Hope you enjoy reading this as I did with writing it.

And give me some reviews so I know all of you don't hate me for taking so long for updating

OK, this was really getting on her nerves. Why couldn't it wait until she was actually paying attention? She would then be able to pinpoint what it was that had her going towards what she now thought of it as Ranma's Domain. It usually happened during that one moment where she wasn't paying attention and it wasn't like she could just go around looking for unusual stuff, for heaven sakes, as it was, she only ran into Ranma once every few weeks.

It didn't happen at certain day or a time, it just happened. She just about growled under her breath as she looked around the unfamiliar scenery. She knew she hadn't taken a wrong turn, she took this route every time she came home from school. Once again, she was in some kind of park; once again, she had no clue where she was; once again, she just knew it had to do with Ranma. She was about ready to scream, when all of a sudden, she was doused with hot water.

She let out a scream she was sure InuYasha heard across time, after which, she turned to face the now dead person. It was the longhaired Chinese boy that Ranma had been fighting, one of those times she had bumped into him. He had turquoise color eyes with a pair of glasses set upon his head.

The boy threw aside the tea kettle and said "Now you can't try any of your dirty tricks, Ranma. Prepare yourself," he stated as he got into some kind of fighting crouch.

"Why you...you…prepare yourself? Ranma? Which part of me looks like HIM?! Prepare myself, eh?" She let out a dark chuckle.

By this time the boy had slipped on his glasses and was backing up with his hand raised in front of him apologizing.

She took a deep breath, and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Pervert, he touched my breasts! Pervert!" That was all it took to get a crowd of about twenty girls to appear from out of nowhere all wielding either brooms or very heavy looking purses.

The boy made an effort to run, but seemed to trip over his own feet and the girls were on him, hitting, kicking, stomping, and throwing stuff on him.

Serves him right, she huffed as she turned in her original direction, pulling at her wet clothes.

She then saw Ranma leaning against a tree not ten feet away from her. She stormed up to him, ignoring his questioning look, and smacked him upside his head.

"Ouch, what did I do?" he asked rubbing his head.

"You were fighting him, weren't you? I don't even want to know why he thought I was you, but I thought that I would share the pain of not only having extremely hot water splashed on me, but then, of all things, to be confused for you.

"So, because he got mixed up, I get punished?"

"If the two of you hadn't of been fighting to begin with..."

"Now look here, he hunted me down and started it , I just defended myself."

"You're stronger than he is, just knock him out with one shot and be done with it."

"Of course, I'm stronger than he is, that's a given, but I can't always beat him with one shot, he cheats."

"Ranma..." At the exhausted sound they both turned around to see that the mob of angry women were gone, leaving the boy with huge lumps and bruises all over.

"Prepare...your...self...," he barely managed to get out before he fell over backwards.

"By the way, what are you doing here again?" Ranma asked, ignoring the fallen boy and bringing her attention back to him.

"You mean I don't get blessed with an 'Ah, it's you again?' or 'Stalker girl, stalker girl'?"

"Well, I could, if you wanted me to."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I really don't know...," but again, they were interrupted by the felled Chinese boy, when he captured Ranma's ankle unexpectedly, and pulled his feet out from under him, causing Ranma to trip into Kagome, which in turn, caused her to lose her footing and fall on the ground, bringing Ranma down with her.

When they landed, it looked something like this: Kagome landed on her back against the grass with Ranma draped on top of her. Their legs were tangled together and Ranma's face was buried in her neck, his arms wrapped around her to prevent massive bruising. Anyone looking at them would mistake it for a lovers' embrace.

"Ranma," a soft feminine voice above them made Ranma tense from his position on top of her. She was sucking in a breath trying to actually get some of air into her lungs. Ranma quickly raised his body off of her, and she was finally able to get a good breath, he was on his hands and knees above her and looking off to the side, where the voice had come from. Kagome barely got a look at short shoulder length blue-black hair. The girl had another teakettle in her hands, but Kagome was not able to see her face because just as she went to take a look, the girl quickly turned her face to the side.

"I see you don't need my help. Who needs a fiancée anyway. It was arranged by our parents, so it's not like it's a real engagement anyway, so don't mind me." With that she flung the hot water on both Ranma and Kagome, showing that, yes she did care, thank you very much, and she ran down the path away from them.

"Akane!" The girl didn't stop when Ranma shouted after her and after a moment Ranma let his head droop back down to let his chin just about hit his chest.

Kagome was getting angry again, as she coughed and sputtered the water that seemed to be aimed at her nose and mouth and nowhere else. She noticed at that exact moment that Ranma still had not gotten up, and in fact was staring at her chest. When she looked down, she noticed that her bra was showing through her still wet shirt.

She could feel her face turn blood red and she quickly crossed her arms over her chest. Ranma's head snapped up at her gesture, and his face quickly turned as red as hers. 

"Ah, Ranma, I see you are finally ready to take up my art. Here, this will start you off." Something white drifted between Ranma and Kagome's faces to slowly settle on her chest. It didn't even take a moment for it to register in her brain that it was a pair of white lace panties.

There was a pair of panties on her chest. Her head snapped to the side so fast, she was surprised she didn't get whiplash, and she didn't even notice that Ranma had scrambled off of her, as she took in the impossibly wizened old man with a bandana over his face and a big bag on his back. The big bag seemed to be stuffed with bras and panties. And don't forget a pair of them was ON HER CHEST.

A commotion behind the old man caught her attention, there seemed to be a group of women chasing the old man, and without another thought, she yelled "Perverts, they're both perverts," all the while pointing at Ranma and the old man, which seemed to bring back the mob of women from before. They seemed to be coming at them fast, so that the unnamed old man, Ranma, and Kagome were surrounded on all sides by mobs of women.

Kagome quickly scrambled to her feet, and with an angry, confused look at Ranma, she took off running. She didn't know how long she ran, but before she realized it, she was at the foot of the stairs leading to her shrine.

Did she forget to mention, as she looked up the stairs to her home, that this got on her nerves? 


	7. Chapter 7

My thanks goes out to the little bit of people that reviewed my last my beloved little sister and Full Moon Howl. Hope I updated quick enough for you.

As always my thanks go out to my beta BT for booting me into action.

This is a short chapter but I will be writing another chapter that of course BlazeTiger has got my brain circling around the idea. Look for another chapter on Wednesday or so.

Today was going to be her last day in her world for a while, so she decided to go shopping for everyone's favorite foods. She was coming down the same street she always did , turned a corner she always turned, and found herself in a street that was **_NOT_** always there.

She slowly walked down the street, thinking that maybe they had done some remodeling, and was about to put it from her mind when she saw a certain pig-tailed person enter a grocery store not that far ahead of her.

"Again?"

She looked around, confused. What in the world? Still not coming to a conclusion, she decided to follow him into the store. She was going to buy food anyway, right?

She entered the store, and looked around, not seeing him right off the bat. She shrugged, looked around at the food, and started putting things into the basket she had picked up. When she go to the back of the store she saw him, at a small photo shop they had set up, looking at a picture.

Curious about this boy she was forever running into, she sidled up to him and took a peek at

the picture.

In it were a number of people all in beachwear except for an older man and a panda. Panda? Around Ranma there were very pretty girls. Who would have thought that Ranma was that muscular under his cloths. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she covered her mouth with a hand. She must have made some sound because his head snapped around.

She laughed a little saying, "Sorry, Sorry. Ah are those the women you say are always after you?" she quickly said as she saw he was about to snap angrily at her.

He looked at her for a second, clearly wondering if he should tell her or not. Finally he shrugged.

"Yeah that's them." He pointed to the girl with short blue-black hair.

"That's Akane, my original fiancée, she had first claim… I guess you could say," then he looked embarrassed. "I mean, umm, not that it was our idea or anything..." he trailed off, his face red now. Then he looked back at her.

"What are you doin' here anyway? Following me again?"

"As if I want to," she snapped at him, aggravated. "I was just going to the store and somehow ended up on this street. Why would I be following you, of all people?"

She did not realize she was advancing toward him until she saw he was bent over backwards over the photo counter.

Then, with an embarrassed laugh, she backed off about a foot or so.

"Now I know how Kouga feels when Inuyasha gives him that greeting," she muttered under her breath.

She looked up just in time to see the tip of his pigtail go around the corner.

"Ranma, wait we need to talk," she cried as she followed him. She caught up to him as he exited the store, crashing into his back as he stopped suddenly, almost sending both of them to the ground.

"What? Not that I'm not grateful, but why did you stop?" When she didn't get an answer, she leaned sideways to see what was getting his attention. The older man and a panda were standing in front of him.

"Panda?" she said without thinking, not having seen one outside of zoos.

Suddenly the older man let out a yell, "Ranma what is the meaning of this?" He was pointing at them as he yelled and she followed his vision until she got to where she had apparently grabbed onto Ranma's arm to keep from falling.

She quickly let go with a blush.

"Ah, yes… well… you see...," she stammered out, when Ranma rounded on her.

"You really do cause nothing but problems when I see you."

Blush and panda forgotten instantly, she sent right back at him.

"You seem to have problems whether I am here or not, and if you weren't in such a hurry every time I saw you..."

"I don't want to see you, that is why I am always leaving."

"Oh, as if I am always wanting to see you."

"Well, you do see me before I see you."

"That's because you always have your head up your..." someone clearing their throat stopped her. So many blushes in one day. She and Ranma were in each other's faces and had forgot about their audience. She straightened up and tried to at least appear lady-like.

She stuck her nose up in the air and brushed by the two in front of them, going back the way she came.

She didn't even look back when she heard a heavy thud or she would have seen that the panda had hit Ranma over the head with a wooden sign and she would have had the satisfaction of seeing Ranma twitching, facedown in the sidewalk.


End file.
